Demigod Devil Hunter
by windstorm16
Summary: No summary yet.


**Hello all Storm here with a new story! Here we'll be seeing a rather common story, with Naruto becoming the Son of Hades, but with an interesting twist on it from the usual. So, without further ado.**

**I own nothing**

Walking down an empty street was as seventeen-year-old male teenager. The teen had spiky pale blonde hair that went down to his shoulders with a few bangs hanging over his face, pale skin, icy blue eyes, and three jagged whisker marks on each cheek.

His attire consisted of red pants, that were covered by long, black leather motorcycle chaps, sans his crotch and rear area, featuring a brown cowboy boot design around the ankles. He was also wearing black loafer-looking boots, black gloves that exposed his knuckles and index finger on each hand, while his pants are wrapped with a black belt, featuring a silver emblem that was decorated with a demonic skull. Along with wearing a long coat with Western and Italian features, that was a deep red, almost crimson color. The coat is short-sleeved, with numerous gold-colored studs decorating the shoulders, collar, and chest, with a single zipper on the front. While underneath the coat, he is wearing a black, zipped up undershirt, with three clasps closed together with ornate, golden buckles, and medium-length sleeves that can be seen passing his shoulders. This undershirt is also zipped up just below his neck and features an upturned collar, which complements the one on his coat.

This was Naruto Uzumaki.

Turning down an alley, Naruto went down a set of stairs, arriving at a door at the bottom and entered inside the now revealed bar. The bar was mostly empty, aside from the bartender and three of guys playing a game of poker.

Sitting at the bar, Naruto clasped his hands in front of him.

"What'll it be?" Asked the bartender, cleaning a glass.

"Miso ramen and a strawberry sundae." Naruto answered, with the bartender chuckling as he turned to face him.

"This is a bar, kid, no place for someone like you." Stated the bartender.

"Really? Just trying to sweeten up the air in here, it smells like shit, or more like, blood. And that's fine with me." Said Naruto, as the bartender stopped cleaning his glass.

"Cause what I'm interested in, is this rumor I heard. They say that somewhere around here, there's a bar, more like a dive, a place where they'll take someone's life in place of money. Kinda scary." Naruto stated, looking over his shoulder when one of the players snickered

"Sorry, forgive me pal." Said the player.

"Royal straight flush, is it? Playing a hand like that could kill a guy." Said Naruto, before looking forward, while reaching into his coat, while the player set down his cards and stood up.

"How about, I buy you a round!" He said, walking towards Naruto, only to be met with the end of a black handgun pointed at him, before he was shot in the forehead.

The guys body flew back with blood flying out of the bullet hole, but rather than dying, a monster seemed to burst out of his body and charge at Naruto.

Ducking under the attack, Naruto slid back, just as the other two players also transformed into monsters, as well. Pulling out a second handgun, being white in color, and shot the two monsters three times in their heads, reducing them to bloody paste.

Going to aim at the first monster, Naruto gave a small grunt, when it suddenly lunged and bit his arm.

"Not bad, Mr. Royal Flush." Naruto stated, dropping the gun in his free hand and held his now free hand out.

Immediately, a large demonic sword fell out of the sky, crashing through a skylight. Grabbing the blade, Naruto swung the sword and sliced the monsters ahead off.

With the monsters dead, Naruto sheathed his sword on his back and holstered his guns. Walking up to the door, Naruto paused for a moment, before drawing his sword again and stabbing it through the door, with the bartenders body falling through the window not a moment later.

Pulling his sword out, Naruto opened the door, stepping aside, as the boy fell to the ground.

"Next time you open up shop, don't forget to add ramen and strawberry sundae's to the menu." Naruto said, walking up the stairs.

However, before he reached the top of the stairs, another monster emerged from the bartenders body and lunged at him. Though before it could reach, him Naruto spun around with his guns and aimed them at its head.

"Jackpot!" Naruto said, smirking as he pulled the trigger.

*Later – Los Angeles*

Within the Residential District of Los Angeles, there was a large stand-alone building with a bright red neon sign of the entrance and the silhouette of a woman with guns.

The sign read "Devil May Cry".

The interior is a square-shaped room, resembling a studio, with wooden floor and plaster walls, while having wooden panels on bottom part. Looking from the entrance, there is a set of simple stairs on the left, leading to a landing that spans the entire back wall and acts as a living area. Underneath the landing is a white fridge, a couple of couches and large speakers. On the left side is also a pool table, while on the right side of the room, in the corner, is an antique jukebox, with a set of drums and an electric guitar next to it.

In the back right of the room is a nook with a bar in the corner, another "Devil May Cry" neon sign above it. There were also numerous monster trophies hanging on the wall, along with unique looking weapons.

In the back of the room, was a slightly elevated wooden platform, with two stairs and a carpet. On the platform, was an antique wooden desk and a chair, with a large round and wide column behind it, which acts as a support for the landing above it. On the desk was a picture of a beautiful woman, with long bright red hair and purple eyes, and an old-style rotary phone.

Naruto sat behind his desk, after having returned from completing his job.

While one would be able to know that Naruto wasn't normal, just from his flamboyant attire and weapons, along with his profession of hunting monsters, demons, and other things that go bump in the night. Naruto was more than just a Devil Hunter; he was also a demigod.

Specifically, Naruto was the son of Kushina Uzumaki and Minato Namikaze, though that was just an alias. His father's true name was in fact Hades, God of the Dead and Ruler of the Underworld.

But that wasn't all, Naruto also wasn't originally from Earth, he and his mother were from a world called the Elemental Nations.

From what his parents told him, his father had been growing sick and tired of his family's bickering and dealing with the constant wailings of dead. So his father decided to split his essence, leaving a copy of himself to rule the Underworld, while Hades traveled to the Elemental Nations for a much needed vacation, while taking on the guise of Minato Namikaze.

He joined Konohagakure, where he eventually met Naruto's mother, Kushina, and fell in love with the fiery redhead. For several years Hades was the happiest he had been in his life, comparable to when he had finally won Persephone's love. He became a powerful and feared Ninja, even becoming the leader of Konoha, the Hokage, and had an amazing wife. Which eventually resulted in Naruto.

However, Kushina was something known as a Jinchūriki, a human containing a Tailed Beasts, with Kushina holding the Kyūbi no Kitsune. This was important, as when a female Jinchūriki gives birth, their seal weakens. So on the night that Kushina was to give birth, they took her to a secret location, with Hades/Minato there to keep the seal strong and prevent the Kyūbi from escaping.

Everything went well, with Naruto being born and Hades/Minato preparing to strengthen the seal again. But then everything fell apart, when a masked man showed up, killing the Anbu guards and midwives, along with taking Naruto hostage. Normally, Hades would have simply killed a mortal for doing something like that, but he had panicked with his son being taken hostage and Kushina still vulnerable.

Though he had managed to get Naruto to safety, the masked man was able to kidnap Kushina and extracted the Kyūbi from her. That is when Hades became very, very mad. Once making sure Kushina was safe, along with ensuring she wouldn't die from the Kyūbi being extracted, he left to clean up the mess.

He didn't waste any time in tracking down the masked man, before reducing him to dust. Normally, Hades couldn't kill anyone before the Fates deem it their time, but in the Elemental Nations, he wasn't restricted by the Fates.

With the masked man dealt with, he had taken Kushina and Naruto to the Kyūbi's location and dropped his mortal disguise, having already told Kushina his true identity when they first got together. Hades then proceeded to rip the Kyūbi's soul out of its body and destroy it, before taking the power it left behind and infusing it into Naruto.

Afterwards, Hades created two life-like replicas of "Minato" and Kushina's dead bodies, before taking his wife and son back to Earth, setting them up with a home in California.

Hades then returned to the Underworld and remerged with the part of himself that he left behind and went over everything that happened in his absence. He had been beyond angry after learning that his brothers had forced him into taking an oath for no more demigods. But was relieved that Naruto had been born before the oath was made, given the time difference between Earth and the Elemental Nations.

He had also been angered and saddened at learning about Maria di Angelo's death at Zeus's hands, but was thankful that Nico and Bianca were safe and hidden, both of whom were also born before the oath. Hades was also pleased with the curse he placed on the Oracle, keeping her soul bound to her dead body.

As for Naruto, he lived happily with his mother for a few years, that is until Zeus discovered his existence. He had demanded Hades to explain himself, believing he had broken his oath, with Hades countering that Naruto was born before the oath was made, in the Elemental Nations.

But despite the proof that Hades didn't break his oath, Zeus was still stubborn and paranoid of a child of the Big Three being born in the Elemental Nations, so he had sent monsters after both Kushina and Naruto.

Naruto still remembered that day, in vivid detail.

*Flashback*

Naruto groaned from his position on the floor, his vision blurry as he saw smoke and heard several crashes.

His vision then cleared up and he saw his mother run in with a frantic and worried look.

"Come here!" Kushina said, quickly grabbing Naruto.

Kushina pulled Naruto over the closet, before opening it and putting Naruto inside.

"You need to hide, Naruto. No matter what happens, you mustn't leave!" Kushina said, before looking back when she heard a crash that was getting closer.

"Don't make a sound. I promise I'll be back." Kushina said, before cupping his face.

"I know this hard, but you must listen to me. Be a big boy…a man, huh?" Kushina asked, with Naruto nodding still feeling dizzy, before feeling his mother kiss his forehead.

"If I don't return, you must run. By yourself, alone. You must change your name. Forget your past and start a new life as someone else. A new beginning." Kushina said, before closing the closet and putting a seal on it to keep it closed and hide Naruto's scent.

Naruto tried opening the closet but failed and was forced to watch his mother leave.

The last thing Naruto heard was his mother screaming, before he fell unconscious again.

*End Flashback*

Normally, Kushina could have handled the monsters Zeus sent after them, being one of the strongest Kunoichi's alive, but after the Kyūbi had been extracted her, Chakra network had been severely damaged, something that not even Hades could fix.

Afterwards, when Hades learned what happened, he had taken Naruto to the Underworld to keep him protected, until he was old enough to protect himself. But for a long time, Naruto resented his father, blaming him for what happened and not being there to protect his mother.

It took some time, but Naruto was able to get over it with help from a surprising person, his step-mother, Persephone.

Persephone had been aware of Kushina and Naruto, and at first, she was angry that Hades cheated on her again. That is until she met Kushina in person and got to know her, the Queen of Underworld finding herself actually liking her husband's second mortal wife. The same extended to Naruto, with Persephone not being able to be angry or hateful to the happy little boy.

And after learning what happened, once the time came for her visit to the Underworld, she had been able to talk with Naruto and help him understand what happened, and why Hades couldn't be there. It took some time, but Naruto eventually understood.

However, one thing that would never change, was Naruto's grudge against Zeus. He despised his uncle for taking his mother from him, and swore he would eventually pay Zeus back, as Naruto inherited both his father's and grandfather's ability to hold a grudge.

The rest of Naruto's time in the Underworld was spent training to defend himself. He learned how to fight from some of the best fighters in history, how to wield every type of weapon, tracking and hunting, and everything else he'd need to be able to protect himself.

He had also gotten the chance to meet his godly siblings, with him being closest with Melinoe.

When Naruto had completed his training, his father had gifted him with his weapons; his dual handguns Ebony & Ivory, having pictures of both Persephone and Kushina in the grips, and his sword, Rebellion, with all of them being made from Stygian Iron.

Meanwhile, Hades had also been enraged at Zeus killing Kushina as well, even more so after learning Zeus had broken his own oath of no more demigods. But this also gave Hades the perfect opportunity to return the favor to Zeus, after all, who would suspect anything from a drunk woman getting into a car accident.

Beryl Grace's death was not quick, it was not painless, and Hades made sure her afterlife was even less so.

As for Thalia Grace, she and her friends proved difficult for his monsters to track, but after Hades sent Naruto, it didn't take him long before he brought them to the Underworld, with only three of them leaving.

Afterwards, Naruto had become a Devil Hunter, opening up his shop, "Devil May Cry", tracking down any rogue monsters or demons that either escape the Underworld, or were causing problems. Naruto also got some very fun toys whenever he killed a particularly powerful monster or demon as Spoils of War. With him usually receiving jobs from either his father, or his Booking Agent.

'And speak of the devil.' Naruto thought, while seeing his door open and someone entering.

It was a middle-aged African American man, wearing a suit and a fedora. This is J.D. Morrison, a clearsighted mortal that brings Naruto most of his jobs, along with acting as a chauffeur.

What he lacked in any supernatural powers, he made up for in his resourcefulness and showing no fear in the face of monsters.

"Morrison, you got another job for me?" Naruto asked, making Morrison nod with a smirk as he tilted his fedora down.

"Yep, a special job too, straight from Chiron. He wants you to look after someone he believes is very important, a possible cousin of yours and little miss trigger finger, Percy Jackson. Chiron believes that he's a child of the Big Three." Morrison explained.

"And a candidate for the "great prophecy"." Naruto said, putting air quotes around great prophecy, knowing there was nothing great about it.

He was just thankful that he and his partner weren't viable candidates, since they were already a year older than the age requirement for the Great Prophecy. But if this Percy Jackson was a child of the Big Three, then he's likely the candidate for it.

'Well, I know the kid isn't dad's, given he would have told me that I was going to have another sibling. So, either Zeus broke his oath for a third time, or Poseidon fell off the wagon this time around.' Naruto thought in amusement.

It was ironic that those had two forced his father to make the oath to no longer sire any demigod children, and yet they're the ones that couldn't keep it in their pants, or in their wives' beds.

But Naruto was also annoyed that once again, he's basically being asked to babysit someone. He was still finding pink paint and glitter from when he took care of Patty.

"Okay, where's the kid?" Naruto asked, as Morrison pulled out his phone.

"Hm, last I heard, he had just arrived at camp about three, maybe four, days ago. So, we should probably head out now, cause if he is a child of the Big Three, we both know he'll be given a quest the moment he's claimed." Said Morrison.

Nodding, Naruto stood up and grabbed Rebellion, as well as Ebony & Ivory.

"Then let's go meet my little cousin." Said Naruto, smirking as he knew this was going to be fun.

With the Master Bolt stolen, his father keeping it a secret that the Helm of Darkness is missing, and now a possible child of the Big Three being revealed, things were heating up.

'Thalia's going to be so mad that I left her out of this!' Naruto thought with a smirk.

**So, what did you think, good. Yep, Naruto and Kushina were both taken from the Elemental Nations by Hades and given a home in California. Unfortunately this didn't last, with Zeus sending monsters after them both, with Naruto surviving and Kushina giving her life to protect him, Naruto then being taken to the Underworld where he was trained to become a Devil Hunter! Not only that but we see that Naruto's presence has created a ripple effect with several differences already being made. Finally we see Naruto receiving a new job to look after Percy Jackson. So, review if you liked go away if you didn't.**

**Storm out**


End file.
